Count To Ten
by Sarcastically-Eloquent-447
Summary: The longest counting of Jade's life. The characters' thoughts during the end of "The Worst Couple" Contains spoilers if you haven't seen it. Now a Multi-Chapter! Contains BADE.    Formerly Known as Cali-447
1. Chapter 1

**Feeling Inspired by the new Victorious. In Jade's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

How dare he say he wanted to break up!

So we lost at a game show.

I hate games anyway.

I don't know what his problem is

It's not like this is our first fight, I don't get it.

**Two**

It takes some time to walk from the table to the door.

That's why it's taking him so long.

Or Tori's probably talking to him.

I hope she's at least joining my side.

We've been like this forever,

Why is it bothering him now?

**Three**

Is it because we were embarrassed on TV?

No, we've been through that before, with the movie.

It was nice later that day, he took me out for ice cream.

He even made sure it was melted.

It was sweet of him.

**Four**

Too.

Darn.

Long.

Why isn't he here yet?

I'm counting as slow as I can.

Should I go in there?

Why is he waiting?

We've been together forever.

**Five**

Okay that's it, I'll count even slower. He's probably still talking to them.

Cat's probably making a random comment.

Trina's probably complenting herself.

Andre and Tori are trying to console him.

Robbie could be talking to Rex.

I know our friends just as well as I know him, and HE KNOWS THAT!

**Six**

What's all that noise?

Trina.

Only reason.

Oh look, they're even yelling her name.

Oooh, That thump did not sound good.

It's stopped.

Man, almost forgot to count.

**Seven**

Footsteps.

He's coming!

I knew he would.

Wait,

Why did they stop?

**Eight**

There's a sound at the door.

Come on Beck, turn the darn doorknob.

I know you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you.

Please.

**Nine**

My voice cracked.

Please, just come.

I'll be better. I'll stop yelling.

I'll try to be less jealous. I'll act nicer.

We'll talk things out.

Please come Beck.

Don't do this.

**Ten**

That's it?

That's where is wants to leave it?

What happened to talking things out? What happened to trust?

Why do I feel so _awful?_

We've been together for two years.

He was my first kiss.

My first real boyfriend.

My first breakup.

My Second Breakup.

He doesn't care.

He never did.

Whatever. I don't need him.

* * *

><p><em>"liar." <em>My brain said to me.

I ran to the car, jumped in, and turned it on.

I drove as fast as I could.

Was it raining?

Why is my face so wet?

I reach over and feel it.

_Tears_.

Darn him.

I shouldn't be feeling like this.

And it's all because of him.

I pull over so I can drive without all these distractions.

Count to ten, that's how everything and everyone calm down.

_No, it doesn't._

I start driving again and finally get home.

The Slap is still open from when Beck came to get me.

I click edit profile and scroll down to relationship status.

There it is.

"No Longer In A Relationship"

I select it and scroll down to the save button.

No. Not yet. Not Until he does it.

I stay there and Cry.

Big, Strong Jade has been tore down by handsome, gone Beck.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Bade was my Victorious couple. I felt so sad and this came from it. **

**I don't know if anyone posted something like this, I've been gone from FF since I started the hiatus. **

**I'll probably post something about Cat later.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**-Cali-447**


	2. Victoria Vega

**_Oh My Goodness! 12 favorites in three days! _**

**_Thank You all so much, I never thought that this story would get so much love._**

**_Thanks to all of you, I decided to continue the story._**

**_I will do all of the characters' reactions._**

**_This is Tori's. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

Poor Jade. I know that we are not exactly friends but we have done some nice things for each other.

Wait, why hasn't Beck moved yet? They're supposed to be in love!

**Two**

Move Beck! There you go! Almost there. Trina! Stop it!

**Three**

Trina, Trina, Trina, Beck won't like you that way.

He is in love with Jade.

At least I think he is.

Yes, of course he is.

Why wouldn't he be?

**Four**

Well they did just fight, but they always fight.

Not always fight. They just do it often.

And Jade does start a lot of them.

And she is a little jealous.

Oh now I see Beck's point.

Nevertheless, if he has put up with this long, why stop?

They are the only couple I know who can be like this for two years.

**Five**

The game show! Beck must have thought that it was true.

It's not though; everyone got a good score,

Even Robbie and I.

But that was just because I pay attention to everyone.

Jade knows things about Beck.

The last tome they broke up proved that.

**Six**

Maybe they just- Trina! Get off Beck!

We all scramble to get her off so he can continue walking over to the door.

It takes us a while before she gets off.

**Seven**

Jade must've waited for us to finish before counting again.

She could've wanted to hear what was going on.

We're holding Trina back as Beck makes it to the door.

Good boy, open the door and go apologize or make out or something.

**Eight**

Why aren't you opening the door Beck?

We all see you.

Are you going to leave her there?

Have the decency to at least tell her it's over.

Darn it, we should have invited you guys to poker night.

Maybe then, you wouldn't be doing this.

**Nine**

So that's it?

You're just going to leave her there counting to herself.

Beck, you're better than this.

So what if she's an over reactor,

Or if she's mean to anyone who isn't her friend.

You love her. Go on.

Beck, I did not blow a dog's nose last time for you to end it like this.

Answer the door!

**Ten**

You blew it.

She is in love with you.

Don't you think she wouldn't have gotten you a dog

or have actually gone to a time-out if it wasn't for you?

She stayed with you this long.

She threatened me just because you lost a movie role!

You still have time, open it.

* * *

><p>The motor turned on. The wheels screeched away.<p>

"Let's play cards."

Cards?

That's how you want to do this?

Get over your recent break up like this?

Fine Beck.

I hope you know what you just did.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Now, you may be wondering why Tori's so angry.**

**Tori's one of those people who can't stand mean people, but can't stand when people are upset.**

**At least that's how I picture her. **

**The order of this story will be Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie, Trina, and Beck.**

**Oh yeah, I'm going to drag this out.**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed. I'll update the next chapter later.**

**Thank You For Reading!**

**-Cali-447**


	3. Caterina Valentine

**Thank You for all of you who read the last chapter.**

**I'm So grateful. This is Cat's pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

Oh no!

Jade's mad.

Beck's Mad.

How could they say that?

Jade's head over heels for him.

Beck knows how she is.

She's rude and she hates everything.

**Two**

Trina, don't do this.

It is not the time.

They're having "relationship troubles."

It's what we were talking about in the closet.

It's both of their faults.

**Three**

Yay! She remembered.

Beck's walking to the door now.

Now they can make up and be in love again, how Jade always tells me.

**Four**

I wish Trina would stop fidgeting.

I don't think Beck likes girls who fidget like that.

Why is she backing up?

What's after four?

**Five**

Oh. Thank you Jade.

Jade's voice just cracked.

It never cracks.

She also doesn't sweat but that's happened before.

Beck, go talk to her at least.

Get her side of the story.

Trina's so funny, look she's holding Beck back.

**Six**

TRINA! STOP AND LET TRUE LOVE HAPPEN!

I go over to help Tori and Andre pull her off Beck, who on the floor now.

She's whimpering. That is sad.

But now she knows what we think about her and Beck together.

**Seven**

The longest second ever.

Yay! Beck's walking again.

Why'd he stop?

Mr. Purple will not like this when I tell him later today.

**Eight**

Now turn the doorknob.

Come on Beck,

do it for my best friend,

for your girlfriend.

You are so close, turn it.

Turn it Beck!

**Nine**

We are no longer great friends

if you don't turn the darn doorknob.

We will only be okay friends

or even good friends

I'll even consider defriending you on the Slap.

It's like the worst you can do as a teenager.

Though Jade can be considered to be defriended too.

It's her fault too.

**Ten**

I am sad now.

You should have known better.

Jade's probably crying.

Or cursing, whichever you think she'll be more likely to do.

But you don't care since you left her in the cold outside...

* * *

><p>"Let's play cards."<p>

" I'll get the cards."

And maybe think about why you would do such a thing.

"One, Two, Four, Five..."

Trina's glued to Beck and he's letting her!

When did things get so messed up?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I hope I captured Cat well. I picture her more Season 1, a nice blend of Naive and Sane.**

**I don't like fics where she's completely clueless.**

**Also, Remember in the first chapter where I mentioned I would write something about Cat?**

**It was based on her line "I'm under my bed." Why'd she say that?**

**If you guys want to write about that, or if you've read one, I'd love to read it.**

**Thank You for reading!**

**-Cali-447**


	4. Andre Harris

**Thank You for ALL the Positive Response! I never thought this story would get so many favorites.**

** This is Andre's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

This wasn't supposed to happen.

I didn't want to drive them to this.

Did I say it too harsh?

**Two**

Beck's walkin' to the door.

Jade and him can now work this in one of their screaming matches

That Jade almost always starts.

**Three**

Darn, I did it again.

You know, I shouldn't blame myself.

If they fight, it's not my fault.

But I do wish I could help at this moment.

**Four**

This is really good songwriting material.

Especially with Trina trying for Beck.

With all this crazy in our lives,

We could have our on TV Show.

"The Hollywood Bunch."

Yeah, I like that.

**Five**

Ha! Trina's trying to hold Beck back.

As if she could even try to stop him.

He probably wants to go talk to her.

You know, Beck's a pretty reasonable guy.

**Six**

Trina's a Bucket load of crazy though.

That's a football tackle.

It takes about three of us to pry Trina's little paws off of Beck.

**Seven**

Oh thank goodness, she's off.

And Jade's started counting again.

Please tell me I wasn't the only one who thought That she took a long time to go from six to seven.

And Beck's heading to the door again.

**Eight**

The turning of the door handle that will fix this relationship.

So why isn't he doing it?

Beck, boy, you need to to open the door if ya'll goin' to fix things with Jade.

**Nine**

Jade's waiting.

What if she breaks Tori's door down, man?

She opens your metal RV door with her foot!

If I could do something to make him turn the handle, I would do it.

They need to go talk this out.

Jade should've talked to him earlier.

**Ten**

Okay man, If you want to end things with Jade, it's cool.

I'll suport you, just think you still need to talk to her.

Don't change your status yet.

Oh who am I kidding?

Beck! Go talk to your girl!

She's driving away!

* * *

><p>"Let's play cards."<p>

Cards for right now.

We're talking later,

There's something more here.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Andre's the helpful one.**

**He's one of my favorites.**

**Thanks you reading! I appreciate every single one of you!**

**Next one's Robbie with some Rex.**

**-Cali-447**


	5. Robbie Shapiro

**MY GOODNESS!**

**This story has quickly become my most Favorited, most quickly reviewed and the story with the most Story Alert! **

**Thank You all for everything, I hope I can live up to your expectations**

**This is Robbie's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

Rex won't stop talking to me about this.

Can't we respect their privacy?

_"It's not private if they doin' it in front of us."_

_He's telling me._

It's true but it feels...wrong.

**Two**

But it's getting better now.

Jade and Beck are going to get back together!

Or be the same together since they never really broke up.

Same difference right?

**Three**

That is a scene I won't get out of my head.

Trina flirting with Beck.

Eww.

Beck can do better,

Like the girl who's standing outside.

**Four **

Tori and Andre are looking extremely worried.

_"Course they are man, They probably be wonderin' if the Wicked Witch of the West is goin' to murder them or Beck."_

"Rex!" I whisper quietly to him.

He has such a bad attitude.

**Five**

And Trina's reaching for Beck again.

So gross Trina, so gross.

Good she backed up. Maybe she realized that

Beck doesn-

**Six**

Spoke too soon.

Ow, that looks like it hurts.

That will definitely hurt in the morning

They managed to get her off.

Thank goodness.

Being hurt would kill Beck's career.

**Seven**

And he's up and walking ladies and gentleman.

_He's going to the do-or._

_Going to talk with Ja-de._

I am horrible with songs.

**Eight**

And he stopped.

Why?

_"Because he knows that Jade deserves a real man like me."_

"You just called her a witch four numbers ago!"

_"Doesn't stop that fact that she's hot."_

**Nine**

_"And she's almost mine."_

I shook my head.

Both at Beck's hesitation and

At Rex.

I need to have a talk with him.

However, Beck is my focus mow.

Even if Jade treats me badly,

Or if Beck makes fun of me sometimes,

I still want my friends to be happy.

**Ten**

And right now, he looks miserable.

And she could look the same way on the other side on the door.

I just can't believe this just happened.

We just saw a relationship end.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note.<strong>

**Robbie's was complicated. I wanted to make sure that Rex was included.**

**But Rex is also a complicated character.**

**The "So gross" line was inspired by Robbie's line in "The Breakfast Bunch"**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Trina is next.**

**-Cali-447**


	6. Katrina Vega

**OH MY GOODNESS! Thank You SO MUCH for all of the hits and the reviews and just everything.**

**This is Trina's chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

Beck's availiable!

I always thought we would look cute together.

Our heights are perfect.

We both have awesome hair.

Trina Oliver.

Has a nice ring to it.

**Two**

"I would never fight with you."

At least a lot less than Jade.

And maybe more If you don't do what I want.

Jade's the reason they're even breaking up.

**Three**

Why are you running away from your feelings for me Beck?

Or just running away would be a good question.

I'm likable.

Most of the time.

**Four**

Please don't leave me.

You're actually nice to me.

You don't insult me as much as the others do.

**Five**

Come on Trina.

Think of something to make him stay.

As soon as he walks out that door,

He is Jade's and then you are stuck alone again.

Three, Two, One….

**Six**

Ow.

Now He sees you as a weirdo

And he won't ever go out with you.

These people have tight grips.

**Seven**

That's it

He's Jade's.

He getting up and walking away.

I don't know what he sees in her sometimes.

**Eight**

He's waiting!

He is thinking about it.

Maybe he is thinking about his true feelings for me.

**Nine**

Yeah, right Trina.

Even you know that won't happen.

He can do better.

He will probably go for Tori,

Like everyone else.

**Ten**

Wow.

I don't know how I feel about this.

I mean I'm happy that he didn't open the door

Because that gives me a chance with him.

However, he just broke up with his longest relationship.

* * *

><p>As I rest my head on his arm at the poker table,<p>

It feels wrong.

I am happy, enough.

Can't you see the look on my face?

But he totally isn't.

I cannot change that, no matter what I do.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Trina's is different, she's very complicated to write. ****So I need an opinion. ****Should I write one about Sinjin?****I know he wasn't there, but I thought that Tori's phone would call him by accident. ****I'm tempted because we're focusing on the main close-knit group, but we should have an outsiders opinion, right? Anyway Leave a review or PM me your opinions. I really like when you guys give your opinions because that helps me make the story more interesting.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Cali-447**


	7. Beckett Oliver

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**I never thought that any one of my stories would get this much positive response.**

**So, without further ado,**

**I present to you,**

**Beck's Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

Oh no.

More drama.

I have to go calm her down.

Before she goes on a rampage and destroys the car

Or Tori's house.

**Two**

I want to be with her.

I really do.

That's why I'm walking to the door right now.

But I won't be able to take anymore fights.

It's a stable part of our relationship,

But It shouldn't be.

No normal relationship goes like this right?

Please tell me.

**Three**

I wish Trina wasn't flirting with me.

It's not the time for that.

And I wouldn't go for her anyway.

I don't need another high maintenance girlfriend.

**Four**

She wasn't always like this.

She was nicer earlier last year.

When Tori got here, she just turned very nasty.

I was still hers.

I don't know why she fights for me like that.

It annoys me,

It can drive me up a wall.

**Five**

Though since Tori came,

More girls do see me as fair game.

That kiss on the second day probably killed Jade's power of fear.

But one kiss shouldn't make that much of a difference.

**Six**

Okay,

Not going to lie,

That hurt.

I should've known Trina was stronger than what she looks like.

**Seven**

Never have I been more thankful for my friends

Than the day, they pried Trina off me.

I brush myself off as I get up

And Walk to the door again.

**Eight**

My hand on the doorknob.

Jade right behind the door.

Do I still want this?

To be fighting over everything for the rest of our relationship?

To never really talk out our feelings?

**Nine**

I love her.

I can't deny that.

But I need to see how a regular relationship feels like.

Or at least a life where I don't have to fight every minute of the day.

I don't want to leave her like this.

**Ten**

She sounds so sad.

The doorknob moved a little.

She wants to talk too.

There are her footsteps.

And that's the car.

Now she's gone.

* * *

><p>I call her when I leave Tori's house.<p>

_"Hello Beck."_

_"Hi Jade."_

The phone line is silent before she speaks.

_"What do you want?"_

_"I need to talk to you." _I said as calmly as I could.

_"About what? You didn't like our relationship and we broke up. What else?"_ She said coldly

_"You know that's not all that happened."_ I said with a hint of annoyance

She sighs.

_"Can we talk about this tomorrow? Honestly, we will talk. We've just been through so much tonight and we need a day to regain our heads."_

_"Fine."_

_"Are we really broken up?" _She asks quietly

_"It feels like it."_

She stayed quiet before speaking with an even quieter voice than before.

_"Should we change our status then? On the Slap?"_

_"If you want to."_

_"Together? Like how we changed them in the beginning?" _Jade asks with a small crack in her voice

_"Just like in the beginning. Let me log on."_

_"Okay."_

I grab the laptop and log on to the Slap.

_"Ready?"_

_"You count this time."_

I smile and start.

_"Three, two, one."_

I hear a click on the end and soon the main screen of the Slap is on the screen.

**"_You changed your status to 'No Longer in a Relationship."_**

**"_Jade West__ changed her status to 'No Longer in a Relationship."_**

_"Goodbye Beck."_

_"Bye Jade. Talk to you tomorrow."_

_"Yeah." _She hangs up.

And suddenly my heart breaks and I break down with it.

We need this time apart.

We would hate each other if we didn't.

Fighting too much would kill any relationship.

Jade would get angry and leave.

I would hold it all in and explode one day.

I will get her back though,

That's a promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thank you to:**

**_Dreamzspark, LittleMissVictorious, Curly1221, Sushi.23, Ameha Kay, Polly, ScissorLuvNache, AODiva1979, 666LuvJayC, BigStuOU, Starhey, Honeymunchkinz, Gothic Guitars, Jeremy Shane, XxScissorLuvxX, and Avatar-lovers_ for reviewing,**

**Another thank you to:**

_**666LuvJayC, Abbyfan95, Ameha Kay, Bananagirl.97, Dreamzspark, Fanbade14, HairSpunofGold, Honeymunchkinz, HPNCISVictorious14, Jeremy Shane, Kikudog6, LittleMissVictorious, Milkycookies99, MissDramaQueen1, Monkster, MVC Z DarkNinja, OTHSBERKb, PrincessParker, Siriusly Cute, Starhey, Sushi.23, wickedRENThead1783, zikki4ever123**_ **for adding this to Story Alert,**

**and Finally, Thank You to:**

**_666LuvJayC, Abbyfan95, Ameha Kay, AODiva1979, BeckxJade, Coffee Writer Girl, Curly1221, Dreamzspark, Fanbade12, Greenandred124, Kairigurl08, Kikudog6, Klrob, Lilmizzsassy11, Little MissVictorious, .Love01, Lord Nune, MesaLovesBade, Milkycookies99, Mjbstorygirl, Mudstorm15, MVC Z DarkNinja, Parisnights, Sushi.23, Tsukimonse , Zikki4ever123 _****for favoriting this Story.**

**(I am sorry if I misspelled any of your names.)**

**I apreciate everyone who kept up with the story.**

**Seeing the high story stats put a smile on my face. I would get home from school all tired and washed up, turn on my phone, and BOOM! Nine emails telling me about reviews, alerts, favorites. **

**For you iCarly fans, tomorrow I'll post the next chapters of iHave a Baby and iSomeone Like You.**

**Have a great day, afternoon, or night!**

**-Cali-447**

**(Oh, last chance to vote on the Sinjin chapter. 2-1 with Yes winning.)**


End file.
